The Wounded Lion
by JJAndrews
Summary: Book 2. In the centuries since the end of the rule of Peter the Magnificent and his siblings Narnia has been ruled by the Lannisters. Yet, as Narnia faces its darkest hour, the Kings and Queens of old must return to the land they once called home to lead what could be the last stand of Narnia. Yet, Westeros has not given its all to Narnia as more enter a new world.
1. Chapter 1

The Wounded Lion

I do not own the rights to Chronicles of Narnia or Game of Thrones

Chapter One

Peter swung his fist into the jaw of that other boy as hard as he could. His warrior instincts were still with him, he was completely aware of all the children and adults watching him and his brother fight the other boys. He knew that his opponent was about to make a wide swing. He remembered the training from Oreius and Tywin. He easily caught the punch and twisted his opponent's wrist, not enough to break it but enough to cause pain. He was suddenly aware of the pair of soldiers rushing towards them to break up the fight. However, just before they did so, seemingly out of nowhere someone else appeared directly behind Peter.

'ENOUGH!'

That single word silenced the crowd watching and ended the fight. Peter, stunned, realised he knew the voice but it couldn't be. Scarcely believing it he slowly turned around to see him. He looked the same as when they had first seen him except for his clothes. Instead of his ornate armour he wore a suit and tie with a bowler hat on his head with a cane in his hand, every part the wealthy gentleman. Still, there was no mistaking who it was. Tywin Lannister, in London and not in Narnia.

'Tywin,' Peter heard Edmund gasp as he saw the man.

'You know these boys?' asked one of the soldiers.

'Yes,' Tywin said and judgingly looked at the two kings of Narnia before properly addressing the soldiers. 'My God-Sons.'

'Well make sure they get a damn good hiding,' the other soldier said as the crowd started to disperse.

'Peter what's going on?' he heard Susan shout as she and Lucy made their way towards the crowd and when they saw their Hand they froze.

'Susan, close your mouth,' Tywin told her and at once she did so.

'Tywin,' Lucy said and beamed as she hurried towards the man to give him a hug.

Peter thought that Tywin looked slightly awkward there, not used to such affection, but he did not tell Lucy to stop. When Lucy stepped back, still smiling, Tywin cleared his throat.

'It's good to see you all again,' he said to them.

'How are you here?' asked Susan.

'Why are you here?' asked Edmund.

'Has something happened to Narnia?' Peter asked, feeling worried.

'Are taking us home?'

'Let's sit down first,' Tywin said and the five of them sat down on a bench nearby. When they were all comfortable Peter waited eagerly for Tywin to start speaking. 'I wish I was here with good news Your Graces but of late little good has happened in Narnia.'

'What's happened?' asked Peter.

'Do you remember how time passes differently here than it does in Narnia? Well, it has been a long time since you left. A year after you vanished chasing after that damned stag all of the lords of Narnia met to decide who would claim the throne. I was chosen to be king.'

'Good,' said Edmund.

'Yes. Unfortunately Lord Peridan disagreed and a civil war broke out.'

'But Peridan, but Peridan would never have tried to seize the crown,' said Lucy.

'I learned after the war began that he learned of the Red Wedding from you Susan. Because of that knowledge he wanted to keep me off the throne. Most of the war was fought on the Lone Islands. I won after two years of fighting. The singers called it the War of the Lion King. Stupid name.'

'You still haven't told us why you're here,' said Susan, although her voice lacked its usual certainty after hearing of the war.

'I was getting to that Your Grace. Centuries passed in Narnia and eventually another civil war was fought. King Jamie Lannister the Second of His Name and his wife had four children. A boy, a girl, a boy and a girl again. He believed that they were you born again and he named them after you.'

'How do you know this?' Peter asked quickly.

'I will tell you soon Your Grace. After King Jamie died he wanted his children to share power as you did but, sadly, they had little in common and they battled each other to be sole ruler of Narnia. It became known as the Dance of the Lions and in the end Queen Susan the Third of Her Name became the ruler of Narnia. Soon after her victory the Telmarines invaded.'

'Telmarines?' asked Edmund, clearly confused. 'But there just a small colony, there nothing.'

'While Narnia tore itself apart the Telmarines grew strong. The Narnians of the Telmarines have been fighting each other for hundreds of years now.'

'How do you know this?' begged Lucy. 'Tywin, tell us.'

'Because I have been dead for over a thousand years.'

Silence. Peter was silent as he looked at what he was so sure was their friend, their Hand, but now knew to be a dead man.

'What are you?' he asked.

'A shade. A ghost. I have been sent to bring you back to Narnia. Peace cannot be restored there until you return to our kingdom once again,' he then stood up.

'Will you be with us?' Lucy asked hopefully.

'Alas no,' he responded. 'I cannot go with you. Still, that doesn't mean you will alone there.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Susan.

'Let's just say that Westeros has more to give to Narnia than I thought so,' he said and held out his right arm. 'Grip my arm Your Graces.'

'Of course,' Peter said and eagerly put his hand on his old Hands arm.

Once all four did so Peter felt the Tube Station fade away around him

...

The panicked lords and ladies tried to push, kick and even bite their way past the Sparrows blocking the ways out of the Great Sept of Baelor. Margery gripped her brothers shaky, weak hand and tried to shove her way past the chained fanatics.

'Let us through! I am your queen let us through!'

They didn't budge. In her mind she cursed Cersei Lannister at bringing these lunatics to power. Slowly the Queen of Westeros turned to look at the High Sparrow and the look on his face was one of sudden fear and realisation. That was the last she would ever see of the High Sparrow. The floor growled and shook as if the ground beneath had been torn open and Mergery thought that the marble beneath her feet had started to heat up suddenly. It felt as hot as a bread oven. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the next thing Margery saw was pure green fire as a wall of heat slammed into her face, her crown blowing off her head as the Wildfire tore towards her and Loras.

...

Then it was warmth. It was not the scorching, painful heat of the Wildfire. Instead it was the nice, gentle heat of a summer evening. Margery opened her eyes and had to shut them at once, the sun above was blinding her tired eyes. She looked away from the sky and opened her eyes again to see grass. Slowly she stood up and, on shaky feet, looked around her. She was in some sort of garden, completely overgrown and not too far away she could see a crumbling stone wall.

'Hello?' she said nervously and looked around her quickly, fearful of where she was. 'Hello?'

'Margey?' a voice said and she turned around to see a gap in the wall and walking through it was Loras.

The sight of her brother made her smile with joy, not only at him being there but at seeing what he looked like. The horrible wound on his head was gone, colour was in his skin and his hair had grown back. Loras was wearing his full plate armour which gave him the same as the Knight of Flowers, and his sword was at his waist.

'Loras,' she shouted and Margery moved to lift up the hem of her dress as she ran towards him only to realise she was wearing breeches and hose. She ran towards her brother anyway though.

They embraced for a moment until Margery stepped back from her brother.

'Where are we?' she asked him.

'No idea,' he answered as a look of realisation crossed his face. 'The Sept was filled with Wildfire. This might be...well, you know.'

'No. I don't think this is the sort of place the Stranger would call home.'

'How would we know?'

'We'd better take a look around.'

'Yes. Wait, what are you wearing?'

Margery looked down at her body and saw she was wearing a green tunic and a doublet with the rose of Highgarden over her heart. Her boots were made of strong leather and a belt was at her waist which had a dirk sheathed in it. The weapon was ornate with a ruby on the pommel surrounded by gold in the style of a rose.

'Boys clothes,' she responded. 'They'll do for now.'

'Alright. Let's have a look around.'

The two of them walked for over an hour, moving through the ruins of what Margery guessed must have once been a palace as beautiful as Highgarden. Large out of place boulders and rusted heads of ballista bolts with crumbled walls made them guess that it had been attacked centuries ago and nature soon took over. In places trees were growing in the middle of rooms and once well kept gardens were overgrown, small forests of flowers mingled with grass and weeds. Eventually they came to what looked like a walled off garden but there was an iron gate, rusted and hanging off its hinges, and on each side of the gate was a statue of a lion.

'Let's take a look,' said Loras as he led Margery into the garden.

It was massive and completely overgrown. Yet, here and there, they were able to see dozens of statues amongst the grass which had grown to be as tall as a man. Margery walked to one of the statues to see its head had been taken off and, hidden by the grass, was a stone sarcophagus which had been broken into and left in it were just a few bones and a rusted sword.

'It's a mausoleum,' she heard Loras say.

'But to who?'

'To whoever owned the castle.'

'And I want to know who they were.'

Margery walked amongst the graves until she came to one at the end of the garden, probably the first one to be put there, and it had been spared destruction by attackers. Instead it had been strangled by ivy. As the young queen looked at the still intact sarcophagus she saw a name on the stone through the tangle of ivy and gasped.

'Loras! Look at this.'

'What is it?' he asked as he rushed towards her.

'We have to get rid of the ivy,' she said and pulled out her dirk.

Together they cut away the ivy from the sarcophagus and they were able to read the full inscription on it.

HERE RESTS, FOREVER TO DWELL IN ASLAN'S COUNTRY, TYWIN LANNISTER, FIRST OF HIS NAME, KING OF NARNIA AND EMPEROR OF THE LONE ISLANDS. TRUSTED HUSBAND, FATHER AND FAITHFUL SERVANT TO HIGH KING PETER, QUEEN SUSAN, KING EDMUND AND QUEEN LUCY. PERISHED AT THE AGE OF A HUNDRED AND TWENTY NINE. ONCE A KING OF NARNIA, ALWAYS A KING OF NARNIA.

The siblings were silent. Margery's eyes trailed down to the side of the long dead kings tomb to see a relief carved into the side of it. The first image showed a man talking to four children. The next was of the man and children following a small animal. After that there was the man and three of the children with two animals crouched in a tunnel, then the man, children and animals bowing before a crowned lion. After that there was a scene of a battle with many creatures battling each other. There were more images until the last one where a man was being crowned.

'What is this?' asked Loras.

'Tywin died. We died. We came here after he did.'

'Why?'

'I don't know.'

'We have to find out Margery. We have to.'

'I know brother.'

'Did you hear that?' Loras suddenly asked her.

'Hear what?'

Loras and Margery were silent for a moment and then the young woman heard it. Voices.

'Come on,' Loras hissed as he grabbed his sister by the hand and pulled her towards a tangle of bushes and tall grass.

Margery crouched down in it and peered through a gap in the plants to the gates where she saw four children walk into the garden.

 **AN: So, what did you think? I hope you all liked this and I will update again as soon as I can. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Wounded Lion

I do not own the rights to Game of Thrones of Chronicles of Narnia

Chapter Two

The wound of their home reduced to ruins was a terrible blow straight to the heart. Yet, wearing his old clothes again and having his old sword at his side was a comfort to Peter. The four of them were all wearing the clothes they had worn in their younger years as the rulers of Narnia, even their original crowns were still there which they put in Edmunds satchel.

'Are we all ready?' Peter asked them.

'I think so,' responded Susan and then looked over at Edmund who was closing the chests they found in the vault. 'What are you doing?'

'Just checking,' he said as he reached Peter's chest and then reached in. 'Did you see this Peter?'

'What is it?' he asked him as Edmund pulled a scroll out of the chest, sealed with a wax seal in the shape of a lion.

Peter took the scroll and broke the seal, opening it and reading the contents.

' _Your Graces,_

 _By the time you are reading this I will be dead and my son Tytos or his son or his son will rule Narnia. I hope you will find your kingdom in good order as you left it and I have made sure that the realm is ready for my sons rule. I am an old man now and I feel my age on me every day. Catra died eight years ago now and Tytos, well, Tytos is still pained by it but he will cope. Yet, the reason I write this is not to leave you with another note of mere business of rule. During the years you sat on you thrones and I was your Hand I always addressed you as king and queens, my leaders. I always acted harsh and cold, analysing every error you made seemingly without any regret. Here, I want you to know that in all my life I have had regrets. My children, born in Westeros. Cersei was arrogant, foolish and would blunder from one crisis to the next, never looking back. She was unable to think of what other people would do and believed herself to be untouchable. Jaimie was a skilled warrior and absolutely loyal to his family but had no ambition or understanding of politics. He would not have been a good ruler of the Westerlands. Tyrion, he was intelligent and skilled with politics but was unable to look past a goblet or any attractive woman. Yet, out of all of them the twins shamed me and my house so terribly that I cannot even commit it to writing. It is strange, as I grow older I think of them more and more and the world I left behind._

 _If I could have one wish in life it is that you could have been my own children. Peter, you are as skilled in war as Jaimie and your talents for politics are fantastic. Edmund, ever so cunning and clever, I often thought you would rival me one day, Susan, you have all of Cersei's good qualities, being her beauty, and none of her poor traits. Instead you are kind and caring, values I never understood until coming to Narnia. Lucy, the entire realm loved you. You are the only person in the kingdom whose kindness surpassed your sisters._

 _Only the four of you could be reading this so I welcome you back to Narnia as I sit on my deathbed._

 _Farewell,_

 _Tywin Lannister, King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands. Once King, always King.'_

Peter looked up at his siblings as he finished reading the final word from Tywin. They all looked shaken by this deathbed word from their Hand.

'I,' Susan said, slightly shaken, 'I never completely forgave him. The Red Wedding. Even after Tashbaan I never forgave him.'

'It's in the past,' Peter told her as he put the letter in his pocket. 'Come on. We have to find out what's going on.'

They followed Peter out of the vault and then they continued their walk through the ruins of their home, looking for a way out. Although the terrible scene of their castle laid low was all about them having his old sword in hand was a great comfort to him. Just by touching the handle he could feel all of his battles, all of his adventures and journeys long ago. As they navigated the ruins of their home they passed a garden overlooking the sea with weeds growing in thick bushes everywhere.

'I remember here,' said Lucy a she hurried over to the spot a table once stood at. 'This was Lady Catra's favourite place.'

'Yes it was,' said Peter and then looked at Susan. 'Do you remember playing with Tytos here?'

'Of course,' she said and smiled fondly at the memory.

'And Tywin told us that queens don't play with their servants children,' Lucy added as she looked down towards the base of the castle. 'What's that?'

Peter walked over to her and saw what she was looking at. It looked like a large garden surrounded by high walls and filled with statues.

'Let's take a look,' Peter said as he led his siblings towards the garden.

They reached it quickly and they walked inside. Susan glanced in every direction quickly and quickly noticed that the grass had been moved aside recently and she mentioned it to Peter who decided that they should be careful.

'What is this place?' asked Susan and she walked up to one of the statues.

It was made from marble and its head had been cut clean off. The body showed a man in a suit of plate armour and gripping a sword in hand. She found the head on the ground nearby and when she inspected it she saw the statue wore a crown. She then inspected the sarcophagus the statues stood over and looked inside the broken lid to see a few rusty pieces of mail and some small shards of bone.

'A graveyard,' she heard Lucy say to herself.

'Over here!' Edmund suddenly shouted and Susan led her sister by the hand quickly through the grass towards a statue which was still intact but covered in ivy.

However, Peter and Edmund were looking at the undamaged sarcophagus. Susan quickly read it and nodded her head in respect. That was when she noticed the ivy. She gripped where it was cut and felt moisture.

'Did you two cut this?' she whispered to her brothers.

Peter shook his head.

'This was freshly cut. Minutes ago.'

Edmund then nudged his brother in the arm, pointing him to two trails in the grass leading to some bushes nearby.

'Susan,' she heard Peter whisper, 'take Lucy out of here. Get out of here and then circle round, get on that wall and have your bow ready. When you're there whistle like a beard.'

'And what will you two do?'

'Fight if we have to. I need you to cover us.'

'Alright.'

Peter then said at a normal voice,

'Susan, Lucy, you two go and find the library. There might be something there we can use. Edmund and I will stay here a Edmund and I will stay here and see if there's anyone else we know.'

'We'll see you there,' said Susan and she led her sister by the hand out of the gates.

As soon as they had gone through they lifted up the hems of their dresses and raced along the edge of the wall as quickly as possible. Soon they reached a point where the wall had crumbled into little more than a slope and Susan climbed up it, fitting an arrow into her bow as she led her sister up the rocks. Climbing wasn't easy in a dress but the two of them managed it. Soon she was sitting on the wall level with her brothers and, keeping herself and her sister low, Susan let out a warbling whistle and her brothers stopped their aimless walking amongst the graves, drew their swords and stood not far from the bushes.

'We know you're there!' Peter shouted at them. 'Come out and surrender your arms.'

For a moment there was nothing but then in a burst of flashing silver a knight charged from the bushes and swung his sword at Peter. Peter parried the blow easily and they fought well with Edmund adding a blow now and then to aid his brother but mostly kept back, knowing Peter was able to hold himself in a fight. Susan kept her bow trained on the knight, aiming at his neck, the weak spot in his ornate armour. However, a sudden blur from the bushes grabbed her attention. A young woman charged into Edmund, taking him by surprise, pinning him to the ground and putting a dirk at his neck.

'Stop!' the woman shouted and Peter and the knight stopped their battle, their blades still crossed. 'Get away from my brother or I cut this boys throat!'

'No you won't!' Lucy suddenly shouted as she got ready to throw her dagger.

Susan stood up as well and got ready to release her arrow.

'It seems we have reached an impasse,' said Edmund. 'How about we all put our weapons down and talk to each other?'

Peter and the knight took a look at each other and slowly they slid their swords back into their sheaths. The knight removed his helmet at attached it to his belt revealing a young man under the armour. The woman stepped off Peter and slid her dirk into her belt and the two Pevensie girls lowered their own weapons.

'Who are you?' the young woman asked them.

'Who are you?' asked Peter as he crossed his arms.

'Show some respect,' the young man warned Peter.

'You should show respect yourself,' Susan told him.

'Calm down everyone,' Lucy almost shouted. 'Snapping at each other won't do anything.'

'Someone with sense,' the young woman said and smiled confidently. 'Finally. My name is Margery of House Tyrell. This is my brother Ser Loras Tyrell.'

'Tyrell?' asked Peter as he looked over at Susan who suddenly remembered that name.

'Tyrell. That is the name of our house,' said Loras.

'Did you know Lord Tywin Lannister?' Susan asked them.

'Yes,' Margery answered her. 'I am the widow of one of his grandsons and the wife of the other.'

'I see,' said Peter, feeling a little more relaxed. 'So you knew Tywin well?'

'Of course,' Margery said, smiling and putting on what Susan thought to be a relaxed pose. It was a well practiced show she realised quickly. 'He was a good man and a good advisor to my husband.'

'Married to Tommen Baratheon,' Susan stated.

'How did you know of Tommen?'

'Tywin told us the names of his grandchildren,' Edmund explained to them. 'That was in the years he spent Hand.'

'Hand?' asked Loras, appearing confused.

'He was the Hand to the rulers of Narnia for fifteen years,' said Susan, deciding to keep some secrets for the time being.

'I suppose this means this is not Westeros,' said Margery. To Susan it was clear that she was keeping up a calm facade for now.

'No,' Peter told her. 'When you were in Westeros what was the last thing that happened before you woke up here?'

'We were, we were in the Sept when it went on fire.'

'On fire?'

'Wildfire,' said Loras. 'The floor ripped open and Wildfire hit us.'

'I'm sorry but you died,' said Peter. 'The same thing happened to Tywin when he came here.'

'We thought that is what happened,' Loras told him. 'You never told us your names.'

At that moment there was a flurry of shouting as two dozen Men and Fauns wearing green cloaks and hoods and armed with swords and bows charged in. Susan at once pulled out an arrow and fitted it into her bow. Before she could draw it though a sharp pain struck her in the back of the head and she fell forwards as Lucy screamed.

'Stop!' she faintly heard Peter shouting as he vision blurred.

'Silence Telmarine!'

'I'm not a Telmarine!'

A sword clashed against sword a few times.

'Bag them,' a voice told shouted.

'Stop! I'm...'

Just as a bag was pulled over Susan's face she heard that voice again.

'I don't care who you are. You can give your names to Queen Cersei.'

 **AN: I didn't think so many people would review so soon. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review.**

 **Review responses:**

 **mpowers045:  
I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I also considered making Tywin a Home Guard officer but I would have probably ended up making Dad's Army jokes so I decided to go with gentleman disguise. Thanks for your review.**

 **thunder18:  
Thanks for your review. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

 **Deiron Lionheart:  
I'm glad you liked that chapter.**

 **miverse:  
Thanks for the review. I couldn't think of another Lannister to bring in so I decided on the Tyrell's because I think that they best fit into this type of story.**

 **I.C.2014:  
Thanks very much for the review. Everyone else in the Sept burned to death.**

 **WhisperOfTheHeart0925:  
Yes indeed. Narnia is a very different game than Westeros. One thing I'm trying to do with this story is to make it familiar to Prince Caspian but still make it different, unlike Lion Lord which followed the plot step by step. Still, I look forward to bringing the Telmarines into this.**

 **Child of Dreams:  
I never get the names right. Thanks anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Wounded Lion

I do not own the rights to Chronicles of Narnia or Game of Thrones

Chapter Three

 _And who are you_

 _The White Witch said_

 _That I must bend the knee?_

 _Only children_

 _And a weak old man_

 _And you will fall to me_

 _And so she spoke_

 _And so she spoke_

 _That Queen of ice and snow_

 _Yet now the sun, shines across the land_

 _And summer rules instead_

 _Yes now the sun shines across the land_

 _And summer rules instead_

Margery listened silently to the familiar tune with new words. It was strange. It was a parody but not a cruel one. The song was filled with an upbeat joy where it was once a dangerous warning. Since they had been ambushed their attackers, the men and those, creatures, had put thick sacks over their heads and marched all of them for miles through rough terrain. She could feel the painful blisters on her feet and her ankles ached. A lifetime in castles with servants had made her unused to walking for a long time. She guessed though that they must have been walking for about a day. Still, she was glad that they at least took the bags off their heads when they reached their final destination. Unfortunately that destination was a stone cell. She and Loras with the four others were sitting there in a circle with their hands tied behind their backs. There was no one on guard at the barred door fortunately but Margery guessed there was probably a guard room close by because of the singing. They had taken away all of their weapons and Loras had his armour taken away.

'You never told us your names,' she heard Loras say to the others at last.

'We _were_ interrupted,' said the elder girl.

'Well, nothing to interrupt you now,' Margery said to her.

'Susan. This is Lucy and my brothers Peter and Edmund.'

'Well, do we have any plans for escaping?'

'They took our weapons,' said Susan but then Margery saw a glint in young Lucy's eyes. In fact, Lucy appeared to have been concentrating on something for a while. She then moved to show her bonds had been cut and she was holding a small dagger in her hand.

'Where did you hide it?' Susan whispered to her sister.

'Shoe,' she answered and silently moved over to Peter to begin cutting him free.

'Well done Lu,' he said as she was easily able to cut through the rope.

'You didn't have any lock picks in your shoe did you?' Loras asked in a voice which Margery knew meant he was annoyed.

'I do,' Margey told him.

'What?'

'Hairpins. I'm not taking any chances after High Sparrow locked me away.'

When Lucy cut through Peters bonds she gave him the knife to cut the others free as he was stronger while Lucy herself took the lock picks from Margery's hair.

'Do you know how to use them?'

'I learned years ago.'

'Shush,' Susan suddenly said as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

'Damnit,' Peter said and he and Lucy moved back into place, holding the cut rope behind their backs to make it look like they were not trying to escape.

Seconds after they were back in place a woman, followed by a Man and a Faun, both wearing armour coated in Narnian colours. The woman herself though was tall and slim with cutting green eyes, high cheek bones and blonde hair which went down to her waist. She wore a red gown with gold stitching around the edges. On her head rested a gold crown studded with rubies. One of her guards unlocked the door and the woman stepped in. Margery took one look at her and saw the Lannister traits easily.

'You don't seem intimidated,' she said coldly and put her hands on her hips. 'It's unusual to say the least. Do you even know who I am?' When they said nothing back to her she told them who she is. 'I am Cersei Lannister, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, descendent of King Tywin Lannister the Mighty. My men told me you were Telmarine looters preparing to destroy my ancestors grave.'

'That's a lie!' shouted Lucy.

'I know,' Queen Cersei stated simply. 'For a start none of you look nor sound like Telmarines. And I'm certain my soldiers would have spotted our enemies so deep into Lannister territory. Still, I _am_ annoyed that four of you looted the treasure if the Pevensies.'

'Is it looting when you take your own property?' asked Peter.

'What?' the Lannister asked him as suddenly realisation crossed her face. She spun on her heel to the Faun and snapped at him. 'Bring me the Pevensie Portraits. Now!'

He bowed and hurried off while Cersei looked at the four Pevensie children. For about ten minutes time dragged by until the Faun returned followed by four young men, each one carrying a painting. Margery looked at them and, with surprise she recognised them. In each painting she could see the children before her except they wore grand clothes of the finest make and on their heads were perched crowns of silver and gold. The Lannister looked at them and then back at the children and, to Margery's surprise, the elegant, noble woman fell to her knee.

'Forgive me Your Graces. I did not know it was you.'

 _What?_ Margery asked herself. The four children were rulers?

'You need not fear,' Peter said as he stood up.

'Untie them,' Cersei said to her guards who moved forwards at once to remove the ropes, and they were surprised to see that some were already cut.

'Them as well,' said Lucy and pointed at Margery and Loras.

'And who are they?' the Lannister asked her.

'Margery and Loras of House Tyrell,' said Margery. 'I am also the wife of King Tommen, lord of the Seven Kingdoms and the grandson of Tywin Lannister.'

'But, but Tywin Lannister has been dead for thousands of years. How can his grandsons wife be here?'

'Time passes differently in our worlds,' Peter explained to her. 'It's only been a year for us since we left.'

'It has not been two years since Tywin Lannister died in Westeros,' Loras spoke up.

'I see,' the queen said, clearly overwhelmed by all of this. 'Well, it will be supper soon. I will be honoured to dine with all of you.'

'Thank you,' Lucy said, eager for some food.

'I hope you could tell us where "here" is,' said Susan.

'New Cair Paravel,' she answered. 'After the Telmarines sacked Cair Paravel we had to rebuild but we didn't have enough money to restore our old capital to glory so we built a smaller castle here.'

'Where's here?' asked Peter.

'It is close to where you made camp before you defeated the White Witch.'

'Thank you,' said Lucy.

'Now,' Queen Cersei said and nervously bit her lower lip, 'I'll have servants show you to chambers so you can freshen up. Once again,' she said to Peter, 'please forgive us High King.'

'I told you, there is nothing to forgive.'

'Thank you Your Grace.'

...

New Cair Paravel, Loras discovered, was not the grandest of castles. It was built with three layers of defences on a hill. The first layer was a circular wall with many towards and outside a moat filled with water. The next layer was another wall, taller than the first and the final defence was what was called Tywin's Tower, the central keep of stone in the heart of the fortress. It was incredibly tall and sturdy with a tall tower on each corner, many arrow slits in the walls and a portcullis defending the only way inside. On top of each tower hung a banner portraying a roaring lion. There were many buildings in the castle, armouries, stables, barrack, houses and shops. Everything he had seen from the keeps walls had suggested functionality before leisure. He sat in the main dining room, a fairly simple hall where the only real decoration was the stained glass window at the east wall. He looked at it as he ate his food. It portrayed a woman dressed in white standing on a hill while four children and an old man charged towards her with their weapons ready. There was a lion with them as well. He turned his attention back to his food, a hearty meal of sausages, eggs and vegetables. Desert were simple fruit cakes and tea. It was simple food but gave him strength. He, his sister and the four children had all been given a change of clothes before their meal even though Loras didn't think they were fashionable. Still, after the dungeons and rags he was grateful for anything. As he enjoyed his food the new Queen Cersei explained everything she could to the four children.

'After the Dance of the Lions, my ancestor ruled over a kingdom so weakened by war, we were in no shape to resist the Telmarines. The First Telmarine War was a brutal one. Thosands died and it ended with Cair Paravel being sacked. Queen Susan Lannister died there. Apparently she was the last standing, fighting in the throne room itself. Her son though was taken away from the castle by her retainers. They escaped and continued the fight. In the end we agreed to a peace treaty with the Telmarines. The border is now the Great River, we control all which is south of the river, the Telmarines hold what's north of it. The peace has been fragile though. There are skirmishes every year but it looks like the Telmarines are preparing for a full invasion.'

'Can't we do anything to stop them?' asked Peter.

'I don't know,' she answered and he shoulders slumped.

'What do you mean?' asked Edmund. 'When we left Narnia the army numbered over twenty thousand.'

'That was a long time ago. As part of the treaty, all the Narnians north of the river had to stay there. They were enslaved by the Telmarines, treated like animals,' as she spoke Loras saw a streak of rage in the Lannister queen which he had seen before in the Cersei he knew. 'Eventually many died from sorrow, others, they became savage animals, no better than the beasts of burden of other lands. We lost half of our population in the treaty. Our army, it numbers eight thousand at best. They have over thirty thousand men.'

The four children looked devastated. Loras could sympathise. They had lost what they once ruled. Their kingdom was a shell of what it once was.

'My people,' the queen said, calmer now, 'they prayed. They cried out to Aslan. They cried out to you. They even prayed to Tywin. Some danced in circles for days before collapsing, praying that you and Tywin Lannister would return to deliver us from this tragedy. But now you have returned. King Peter, you have to do something to help us. Why else would you be here?'

'You said they prayed,' said Lucy. 'Where did they pray?'

'Let me show you,' she said and stood up from her chair before looking at Margery and Loras. 'Would you care to join us?'

'Of course,' Margery said confidently and stood up.

Loras stood up after her and they all followed Queen Cersei through the corridors and down the stairs through the keep. As they went down, deeper and deeper, Loras knew they had to be underground. There were no windows and the only light came from torches on the walls. Eventually they came to the bottom of the stairs and Loras was surprised to not see any signs of a dungeon. The queen led them through a long corridor to an oak door guarded by a pair of men carrying halberds. They stood aside for their queen who pushed the door open and the four children gasped at what they saw. Loras didn't understand why. All he could see was a cracked table made of stone in the middle of the room. Standing beside the table were six statues. With surprise he recognised five of them as being the four child rulers and the fifth to be Tywin Lanniser. The fifth was a lion wearing a crown.

'This is where my people pray,' the queen told them. 'Please King Peter, save Narnia again.'

'We will,' he told her and Loras was impressed with the young man's certainty of voice. He seemed to look at the statue of Tywin and then said, 'I promise you I will.'

 **AN: So, here's the next chapter. Let me explain a few things. The main reason Narnia fell so quickly to the Telmarines in canon was due to Narnia having no strong leadership after the Pevensies. There were monarchs but none of them it seems were able to keep the kingdom united. However, in this version the Lannisters held onto power who copied Tywin's style of leadership. As a result, Narnia wasn't as strong as it was under the Pevensies but it was stronger than in the official canon. Also, yes New Cair Paravel is located at Aslan's How in the official canon. I just thought it was appropriate. So, what do you all think. Any good? Bad? Review and let me know.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Child of Dreams:  
I've just given up on getting the names right at this point.**

 **mpowers045:  
Yep, the Lannisters still rule Narnia. I hope you liked the explanation of what happened in Narnia.**

 **JannaKalderash  
I'm really glad you liked that part of it. When I wrote it I tried to imagine how an old man who has come to regret about half of his life would write a last farewell to the people he cared about. Also, yeah, Tyrion would probably assume there was anthrax on the paper or something. Also, I have given thought on how the afterlife should happen in this series. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **WhisperOfTheHeart0925:  
yep, my aim was to go full AU with this fic. When I wrote Lion Lord I really didn't think anyone would notice it because of how few fics were in this category. Thanks very much for your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Poll

Hello all, sorry I've been absent for ages but it occured to me now that it's been a year since I released "The Lion Lord". I've not been able to write much lately because of computer problems, university assignments and writers block in that order. Anyway, I've been looking through the Lion Lord and I think I could have written it in a much better way. To be honest, I just wrote it thinking no one would ever see it because it's a slightly odd crossover. Now, I think I can rewrite it better so there's I've put a poll up on my profile page.

The options are  
1\. Yes.

2\. No.

If you vote yes I'll do a rewrite, it won't be too hard. If no I'll throw my efforts again into The Wounded Lion for you guys. The planned re write would not change the plot at all but just make the dialogue, the interactions between Tywin and the kids better. So, let me know.


End file.
